


Don't Resist

by Kekane



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brothers Fight, Everyone is 17-19, F/F, F/M, Femboy Loki, Highschool AU, Jane needs to back off, Just Fuck Already, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki ain't a bitch, M/M, Multi, Thor and Loki of Asgard, Thor is a teddy bear, Thorki are brats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekane/pseuds/Kekane
Summary: When Asgard’s Armageddon comes a couple hundred years earlier than expected; Thor, Loki and the rest of the Asgardians are forced to immigrate to Midgard. However, because of the unexpected events from Asgard, instead of the two orphaned brothers comforting each other they revert to treating each other as enemies. What will happen when they run out of excuses to hate and torment each other?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Shuri, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Don't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i post on Ao3 so please support me. I love it when people read and comment on my work. Thank you, guys!  
> \- Kekane

The rest of the Asgardians board the large ship that was provided by the King, Odin himself, before he headed back into the Trophy Room to finish the job. Screams and panic flooded the air like a thick mist. It was dangerously suffocating. What made it worse was the crying of everyone that was too slow to get onto the ship, the ones who were too weak to fend for themselves and the ones who were still left in the vicinity of castle.

Thor had been trying to kill off some of the soldiers with the help of his brother. Most, if not all, of the Asgardians had boarded the ship at that moment. There were a few more soldiers that were relentless, but they were dealt with as soon as Heimdall joined the two teenage boys. The three males ran to the ship in order to escape the crumbling foundations of their sanctuary, their home.

For a moment all seemed well and most of the Asgardians had been reunited with their families, friends and lovers. For some, it wasn’t that blissful. Through the haze and adrenaline of the battle there was one voice that Thor had dreaded to hear. However, he knew that this moment would come at some time.

“Where’s mother?” Loki’s voice was filled with both fear and anger. His eyes scanning through the crowd of multiple Asgardian women and dark-haired maidens. He looked to his brother for help. His face was starting to flare up with pink pigment.

“ _Thor?_ ” He said in a slow manner. His breath catching in his throat when his brother took a small step towards him. He took another deep breath to stabilize his emotions, which proved useless. “Where’s mother, Thor?”

Loki took a step forward, meeting his brother halfway and falling into his open arms. Thor’s large, strong arms wrapped around him. Engulfing him in the musk and sweat from the fight a few moments prier. The warmth of his body acting as a remedy for his crumbling heart and shattered soul. The squeeze of Thor’s body against his making it hard to see the shattering foundations of their former planet.

He swallowed hard, feeling the tears well in his eyes and dust gathering in his nostrils. He had wanted to look, wanted to witness the death of his parents, his _mother_. But that proved useless when he had his head buried deep in Thor’s muscular chest and his brother’s hand resting firmly on the back of his head, keeping him from the heart-wrenching sight.

Neither of them looked at the horrific scene. They just stood there, in front of the glass, in each other’s arms. It felt like five minutes of the two consoling each other when it actually been an hour. The rest of the Asgardians had gone into the many rooms that the ship had. Thor was the first to look up from burying his face into his little brother’s featherlike hair. He wiped his tear-stricken face, pale with splotches of red. Anguish and fear visible on his handsome features.

He glanced down at his brother. Loki’s wet skin was painted with the same color as Thor’s, however, his was a much angrier red considering his sickly pale skin. Loki’s puffy eyes and cheeks were heart-breaking to look at. He hiccupped as the last of his sobs died down. Thor had his hand on Loki’s back, rubbing and patting his strong back. “I think we should rest, brother.”

Thor’s deep voice sent Loki’s knees to the floor. His gentleness reminding him too much of what he had just lost. “May I carry you to our room?” His older brother whispered with such care and love. It broke him. Absolutely tore him apart. Loki let out a small mewl that he quickly swallowed thinking it would be too loud. Thor took that as a sign to proceed; he gently picked his brother’s trembling body in his arms as Loki shrunk into Thor’s broad and hard chest.

Thor met Heimdall’s dull golden eyes in the hallway as he passed many doors. Heimdall looked at the two brothers with sorrow and pity, though his face did not show it, his eyes told Thor everything he needed to know. “My princes,” He whispered. “My apologies,” His voice wavered as his eyes misted for a fraction of a second. Heimdall cleared his throat, waving his hand in a silent command of _follow me_ , leading them to their room.

Entering the rather large room and laying Loki on the large bed was the first thing Thor did. He looked around the room in astonishment. It was spacious, well-kept and fit for a king - or two. The silk bed sheets where a rich gold, accompanied with a soft grey throw blanket at the foot of the bed. The bathroom that was attached to the room was a comfortable size for both siblings to use at the same time if they wanted to. “Are all the rooms like this?” Thor quarried, giving the room another glance before settling his eyes on his brother once more.

Heimdall cleared his throat before answering with a curt _No_. “But we are all comfortable. There is enough room for everyone to sleep peacefully,” He had added not so long after. Thor inspected him before _tsk_ ing. Still as unreadable as ever, Thor thought. Heimdall smirked before bidding the two princes goodbye – being careful not to wake Loki up from his sob-tiring nap. “Rest, Thor. We have a long way to go still.”

Thor’s ears perked up at that statement. “We have nowhere to go, Heimdall. There is almost no planet that has a species identical to ours in appearance. We can’t just immigrate to a planet where we are obviously different,” Thor whispered, taking into consideration his brother’s even breathing and relaxed face. “Where are we to go?” Thor said, worry clouding his vocal cords.

“The ship has coordinates for all the planets we know of. Even without the Bifrost, I know how to navigate my way around the Galaxy.” Heimdall said in the same hushed voice that Thor had used. “We are currently heading to Midgard. The people of that planet are very much similar to us. Less knowledgeable, maybe. However, we do have your father to thank for giving us a steppingstone in the right direction.”

“Yes, indeed. I must say, the ship was rather a bit unexpected,” Thor agreed. But he was met with Heimdall’s disapproving nod. “No, my prince. His highness has given is more than just the ship. He has given us a new start,” He clarified lowly. His eyes glanced past Thor’s shoulder briefly. He cleared his throat again, probably from the yelling he did during the battle. “You need to rest, Thor Odinson. We shall talk again when the both of you have recovered.”

“I don’t think we can ever recover from this, Heimdall. _Ever_ ,” Thor could feel his heart thump in his throat. He coughed quietly as he let a few tears slip down his cheeks. He needed to stay calm. For the people of Asgard. For Loki. “Time and faith heal all, young prince.” Heimdall said, his hand landing on Thor’s pale skin. “We shall talk after you awake. I will bring you some food as soon as you are ready.”

With that Heimdall left the room, leaving Thor to close and lock it behind him. Thor quickly took his place by Loki’s side once again. He proceeded to take off his brother’s boots as well as the uncomfortable battle garments he wore. He brought a washcloth and bowl with lukewarm water to wipe Loki down with. His perfectly fair skin was clad with sweat, making his undervest stick to his beautiful and delicate, yet strong frame.

Thor drew a sharp breath as he slipped Loki’s undervest off. This wasn’t the most intimate they had been together. They had seen each other naked before when the were younger. One might argue that they hadn’t gone through their adolescent centuries yet. Which was true. Because with Loki laying there - asleep in his under garments and topless - Thor couldn’t lie, he looked like a god of temptation.

As soon as Thor had stopped ogling his brother, he put the warm cloth that had been dipped into fragrant water onto the delicately soft skin. He gently wiped the sweat droplets away. Thor dragged the clothe from Loki’s neck to his chest, giving a bit of unnecessary attention to his nipples and flat but defined stomach. Thor had noticed that Loki was very well groomed. His legs were as smooth as the silky bed sheets, pits as clean as the ceramic bowls made from the finest potters of Asgard. Thor’s eyes came to a halt when they came to Loki’s naval. More specifically the skin below the naval.

 _Smooth_. Thor thought as he ran his fingers over the soft plush skin.

“ _Ah_.” Thor heard above him. He froze. _A moan_? It was breathy, soft and it almost sounded strangled. Thor looked up and was met with a jaw dropping sight. Loki had his eyes screwed shut, his fist in between his teeth, a beautiful hue of pink dusting his neck and face. And, wait, was that _a tear_? Thor stopped in his track and quickly jumped up to cradle Loki in his arms. He had thought he was trying to help his brother relax. In his mind he had just upset his younger brother with his stupid lighthearted touches. He wanted to shoe Loki that he was sorry. He was there for him. Like a warm fireplace during a threatening blizzard.

“I’m sorry, brother,” He cooed calmly into Loki’s ear, brushing his hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. “I’m here, brother. It’s Thor,” He whispered. “It’s me.” Loki’s breathing regulated once he heard his brother’s voice. His thumping heart returning to its normal pitter patter. Loki pried open his puffy red eyes, gazing at Thor with a pleading look. He opened his mouth and said something that knocked the wind out of Thor’s lungs and brought tears to his eyes. 

“Thor!” he silently gasped, wrapping his arms around his brother’s large frame. He breathed against Thor’s neck and uttered the short feverish sentence. “Hold me, Thor. _Hold me_. Even if it’s just for tonight.” Thor was shivering from the tears that soaked through his undervest. The vulnerability from the both individuals consuming them. Loki was still damp from the previous wipe down when he attempted to press himself against Thor’s broad chest.

Thor let go of Loki and took the cloth and bowl back to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his battle gear and his we undervest. He wiped himself down as well before sitting on the bed and removing his boots. Loki had been sitting on the bed patiently for Thor to get back from the bathroom. He had now moved from above the sheets to under the sheets. Thor took his place beside Loki. Thor switched off the overhead lights and proceeded to lay down on the bed and open his arms wide for Loki to lay in. Loki looked at his brother with a warm gaze as he crawled into his warm arms, facing him.

Thor looked at Loki with all the fondness in world. “I just want you to know,” He whispered softly into Loki’s hair, “that I will always be here for you. We need each other more than anything right now.” Loki sniffled at Thor’s touching words. “You’re all I have you _oaf_!” Loki sighed into Thor’s chest as he drew imaginary shapes on the bare skin. “And you’re all I need.” Thor finished. Loki’s heart fluttered. Throughout both of their lives they had never been this close – emotionally. They just wished that it would be for the better. They were headed to Midgard now.

A new planet. A new lifestyle.

A new future.

For the both of them. For _Asgard_.


End file.
